The Twist of Fate A Yin Yang Yo FanFiction
by Christal E. Anderson
Summary: This is a Yin Yang Yo fan fiction. I've been working on it with a friend who reads over it and lets me know her opinion on it so far. She also helps me when I get stuck or I have writer's block. This story has main characters and fan characters in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **_The new girl_

* * *

"_This story begins as Yin reads a book and Yang rots his brain away on video games."_

"Whoa! Yin, did you hear that voice talking? What's up with that? Weird..." Yang said still pressing buttons.

"That is kind of strange... Wait, Yang has a brain?" Yin looked up from her book.

"Shut up you hooligans and listen!" Master Yo said walking in, "Someone needs to give up their bed."

"Why?!" Yin and Yang asked.

"Cauz we got someone ya need to look after." Master Yo said.

"I vote for Yang!" Yin said.

"What?! Me?! Why can't you just get whoever it is whoever it is a bed or sleeping bag?!" Yang yelled.

"Because!!! You're the one who tried using the sleeping bag to unclog the toilet last week for some dumb reason!!!" Master Yo yelled.

"Aw, Pellets!" Yang yelled and smacked himself on the forehead.

"Besides, we don't have room to put a bed in, especially with all that mess on your side of the room! And we definitely don't have money for renovations. And I am not giving up my comfy chair!" Master Yo said.

"Well then it's decided! I'll keep my bed and Yang will give up his." Yin said.

"Wait a minute...." Master Yo noticed that Yang was no longer in the room.

Yin and Master Yo looked out the door.

"Yang! What in fu are you doing?!" Master Yo yelled upon seeing Yang with a hammer and a few planks of wood.

"I'm building my own room because you two are NUTJOBS!!!!" Yang yelled.

Yin and Master Yo exchanged looks.

"Yang, three boards and a hammer won't make anything. Ya need nails! J-Just get back in here!" Master Yo yelled.

Yang put the hammer down and walked back in grumbling.

"Now, as I was saying, someone will be staying here for a while." Master Yo started to explain.

"Is it Santa?" Yang smiled.

"No!" Master Yo yelled. "Pay attention!"

"Who's staying with us? What's he like?" Yin asked.

"Well SHE should be here any minute now, so you can ask her yourself." Master Yo replied.

"Her?" Yang looked at Master Yo.

"Like I said, she should be here soon."

_A girl walked over to the three. She had a light-ish brown shade of fur and black hair. She was a bunny like Yin and Yang._

"See, I told ya. Yin, Yang, meet Christal. Christal, this is Yin, and Yang." Master Yo said.

"Hi!" Yin and Yang both said.

Christal waved at them smiling.

"So... What are we protecting her from and why are we looking after her or whatever?" Yang asked.

"Well, she can't really remember, but she did tell me that she's the last of her village as far as she knows, and that she was separated from her family who had been the only ones living there. So ya need to make sure whoever or whatever doesn't come here." Master Yo explained.

"And if it does come?" Yang asked.

"Ya make sure Christal is safe." Master Yo said.

"Don't worry Master Yo, she'll be safe with us." Yin said.

"What else did she say?" Yang asked.

"Well, actually she wrote it on a piece of paper, but that was basically it." Yo held up the paper then tucked it away again.

"So she hasn't actually said anything?" Yin asked.

"Maybe she can't talk." Yang shrugged.

"Can or not, you two keep your eyes on her and make sure nothing happens. As for me, I've got to get to the soft pretzel shop before this coupon expires." Master Yo walked away holding the coupon.

Christal looked around the room, but Yin jumped in front of her and said, "So you're going to live here, huh? Hey, does she get to do chores?" Christal looked at Yin then walked to the room she was going to be staying in. Once she got there she started to unpack until she heard a knock on the door.

* * *

_**Well, that's it for the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it. A friend at school helped me with it a bit, she's read over it, let me know how she thought it was, and helped me out when I had writer's block and couldn't think of what to do next. We're hoping to add her fancharacter to the story soon too, and I have permission to upload it here with her character. So anyway, hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. **_

_**~More is to come so stay tuned.**_~


	2. Chapter 2

_** Chapter two** A gift from.... Yuck?  
_

* * *

"Someone to look after, huh... Let's see if I can use this to my advantage." Yuck had been spying on them. He knocked on the door then hid in a vase outside the door. Christal opened the door and looked around. Seeing that no one was there she closed the door. Yuck knocked on the door again then hid as the same thing happened again. After a few times of this, instead of opening the door, Christal screamed. Yin and Yang ran over to the room and opened the door.

"What happened?" Yang asked.

Christal only shrugged.

"Ha ha. Those Wu-fools will run to her whenever they hear her scream. I could use this." Yuck said to himself.

"Is it just me.... Or is that vase talking?" Yang stared at the vase while sticking his head out the door.

"Uh... No?" Yuck said from the vase.

"Works for me." Yang shrugged and closed the door.

Yuck laughed. "Fools. I just need to learn a little more about her. Then, I can figure out a way to use this against them." He jumped out of the vase almost knocking it over and ran off somewhere.

Back in Christal's room, Yin looked around and said, "Wow, nice... I didn't know you brought stuff with you." Her room was a pastel shade of purple. The sheets on the bed were light blue and the pillows matched. There were a few outfits in the closet.

"Wait a minute... When did this room get here? I don't remember seeing it here before." Yang said.

A flash back revealed all the times in the past that he walked by the door playing his hand-held video-game.

"It's been here the entire time... Except Master Yo had forgotten about it for a while until he walked past the other day and opened the door wondering what was in here." Yin said.

"So I get to keep my bed, right?" Yang asked.

Yin sighed. "Yes, Yang... Master Yo only said you had to give up your bed because he's still mad about you ruining the sleeping bag. I still don't know why you tried to unclog the toilet with it. Why would you even think something like that would work?"

"I didn't! The plunger was missing so I grabbed the closest thing out of the closet." Yang said.

"Whatever. You haven't really been paying attention lately, so that's the other reason Master Yo said you had to give your bed up." Yin said.

"Oh... Wait, what?" Yang said, halfway listening.

Yin sighed then looked back over at Christal. "So... I know you just got here and all, but do you want to go shopping or something? We've got to pick up a few things for Master Yo anyway so we might as well grab a pizza too." Yin said.

"Not until you and your brother clean the outhouse." Master Yo said, levitating behind them.

"What? Right now? Do we have to?" Yang complained.

Master Yo pointed to the door. Yin and Yang walked to the outhouse while Master Yo relaxed in his chair with a bag of soft pretzels. Christal looked around a little and straitened the pillow on her bed. Then she closed her door and walked to the outside of the dojo.

"Psst. Over here." A voice said.

Christal walked over to where she heard the voice.

"So, I heard that you're new around here and the wufu twins are supposed to watch you." He said.

Christal just nodded.

"Oh, I'm Yuck by the way." He said, "I'm usually around somewhere.... You don't talk much, do you?"

Christal shook her head.

"Heh. Well if ya ever do decide to say anything, I'll be near by, ok?" Yuck said.

Christal nodded again.

"Oh, I almost forgot. This is for you." Yuck said handing her what looked like a ring with a green bead on top. "Just a little welcome gift from me to you."

Christal smiled and slid the ring on the ring finger of her right hand.

"If ya need anything don't be afraid to say so." Yuck said waving as Christal walked back towards the outhouse.

"Ha ha. Perfect. If I can gain her trust then maybe I'll get some useful information from her. And with that regular looking wufu tracking ring I should be able to find her easier." Yuck said talking to himself.

"Well, I'm glad that's done." Yang said.

"Oh, hey Christal. Where'd ya go?" Yin asked.

Christal just shrugged.

"Well, the outhouse is clean... Hey, let's go get some ice cream. Oh, nice ring by the way." Yin said as they started to walk to town.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked this chapter. There's still more to come in this fanfiction, so stay tuned.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three** She speaks  
_

* * *

Yuck walked as he looked at what appeared to be a watch. There was a green dot on the watch moving with an arrow blinking in a forward direction. When the arrow stopped blinking he looked up. "They're... going for ice cream?" He was slightly disappointed that he followed them for nothing, but hid in a nearby bush and spied on the three anyway.

After a minute or so later, Christal walked out licking a chocolate and vanilla twisty cone. She stopped and stared at a bush, then walked over to it.

Yuck blinked and looked at her. "Uh...."

"Yuck?" Christal had a confused look on her face.

"Y-you talk?" Yuck asked.

Christal just nodded.

"You're not planning on saying anything else, are you..." Yuck stood up.

Christal only shook her head, then offered him her ice cream cone.

"Uh.... Thanks?" He took the cone and stared at it.

"Christal, where'd you go?" Yin opened the door of the ice cream shop looking for her.

Christal turned to look at Yin as Yuck ran off.

"There you are. Um... Where'd your ice cream go?" Yang asked.

Christal shrugged.

Yang sighed. "Come on, I'll buy ya another one."

After they finished their ice cream and picked up some things from the store, they all went back to the dojo.

Christal was just hanging out in the main room watching who stole the cookie on the television.

She mostly ignored it, but after a few minutes she turned the T.V. off and opened the door.

Yin and Yang were fighting Yuck while arguing with him.

"What do you mean? How do you know we're supposed to watch her?" Yin asked.

"Yeah! And how did you know her name?" Yang yelled about to jump at Yuck with his sword.

"Oh, hi guys." Christal said.

Yin and Yang stopped and gawked at her. "You can talk???"

Yuck stood beside Yang and laughed. "Why wouldn't she?"

Yang glared at Yuck. "What do you care?!" He yelled ready to attack.

"I just wasn't really used to it here, I guess..." Christal said.

Yin smiled. "Well, it's nice to hear you. This should make things easier."

Yang nodded. "Yeah. Now we won't have to always be trying to figure what you're pointing at. YEOWCH!" He rubbed his arm where Yin had elbowed him.

Yin looked at Yuck. "So, why are you here this time? How did you know about Christal?"

"Talk!" Yang yelled lunging at Yuck with his sword.

"I have my ways..." Yuck smirked and jumped out of the way causing Yang to miss and land on his face. "Besides, I've got somewhere to be right now. See ya, losers." He said walking away.

Christal went back inside to watch the rest of 'who stole the cookie' on the television as Yang walked back over to Yin while rubbing the dirt smudges off his face. "What in the name of Fu is up with that guy? Sheesh."

Yin shrugged. "He was made made with both my and your worst qualities."

"Mostly yours." Yang interrupted.

"Whatever. Point is, he's still someone to keep an eye on. But I wonder why he'd be after Christal..." Yin said while thinking.

"Who knows. Probably some plan to do us in again or something." Yang shrugged.

Yin nodded. "Most likely."

"Man, that guy comes up with the dummbiest things sometimes." Yang said walking inside.

"That's dumbest." Yin corrected him.

"Whatever. I'm gonna make a sandwich. Yang said walking to the fridge.

Yin just sat down beside Christal and started reading where she had left off from her book earlier.

* * *

_**Well, that's it for chapter three. As I said before, there's more to come. I just have to get the wheels in my brain turning again and consult Christal about what she plans on doing next... If she feels like telling me. After the chorus concert I'll be able to write more using the free time in that class.**_

_**So anyway, stay tuned.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four** Chores for... er.... Training for Christal  
_

* * *

Yin, Yang, and Christal were sitting at the table eating a breakfast of cereal. Yang yawned right before he took a bite.

"Kids," Master Yo said while walking over to them, " Today you're gonna start teaching Christal some WuFu self defense."

"Can't it wait until later? My teeth are tired..." Yang complained.

"That's what you get for playing video games all night." Yin said.

"But I couldn't stop yet when I was so close to getting the high score!" Yang said.

"Yang, it's like the WuFu scrolls say. Ditching your duty for something nice, may cause you to have to do the same job twice." Master Yo read off of the floating scroll.

"Ha ha, you said duty." Yang laughed.

Master Yo smacked himself in the head and sighed. "Just train her."

"Master Yo, why are we going to train her?" Yin asked.

"Just in case you two are goofing off somewhere and someone tries to get her. Then maybe she'll be able to avoid um until ya realize she needs your help." Master Yo explained.

Yin nodded. "I see, though something like that would probably be Yangs fault."

"Hey!" Yang yelled.

"Come on, Christal. Let's start by teaching you a few basic moves, then later we might teach you something more advanced." Yin said as she hopped out of her chair. She led Christal into her and Yang's bedroom.

"Let's see, where'd I put that scroll for studying basic moves...." Yin looked through stuff on her side of the room.

"Ew, Yang's smelly sock was rolled around it!" She tossed toe sock over to Yang's side of the room then opened the scroll.

"Let's see... Shall we start with evading attacks or the basic fighting moves..." Yin read over the scroll trying to decide.

"Oh hey, I was looking for that." Yang walked into the room and picked up his sock, then put it into a drawer in his dresser. "So, we gonna teach her how to hit stuff first or kick it?"

"I was thinking we should teach her avoidance first." Yin said.

"Pfff... Hitting stuff is way more fun then that... and entertaining!" Yang said.

"Master Yo says it's important to balance your skills and not always be using one." Yin said.

"Oh... I thought he was talking about balancing spices for cooking... Like beef!" Yang said.

Yin sighed. "Whatever. Anyway, first avoidance, then basic fighting techniques."

"All that is would be just ducking and staying alert of your surround-" Yang dosed off mid sintence.

Yin walked over to Yang and started poking his head. "Um, Yang? Hello? We're supposed to be doing something... Wake up! See, this happens when you stay up all night playing video games... Now wake up already!" She yelled.

Yang just snored.

Suddenly, Christal sneezed. "Ka-CHU!"

Yang jumped, slightly startled. "Did you sneeze?"

Christal shook her head, "Hmm-mmm," and then pointed at Yin.

"Ew, Yin! Wash your hands when you sneeze if you're gonna be poking my head like that." Yang crossed his arms.

"I didn't sneeze!" Yin yelled.

"Whatever." Yang shrugged.

"Come on, Christal. Let's go start your training now." Yin took Christal by the arm and dragged her out of the room as Yang followed.

When they got to the living room, Yang handed Christal a mop and a bucket of water.

"Um... What's this?" Christal asked.

"A bucket and mop." Yang said.

"And you're giving me these to train with? Um... how?" Christal asked with a confused look on her face.

"Simple. Just dip the mop into the bucket, then put it on the floor and hop around it in circles." Yin said.

"But... Isn't that just mopping while jumping for no reason?" Christal asked, still confused.

"What? No! It's an agility drill, sheesh!" Yang said.

Yin nodded. "You need to be on your feet, prepared to duck, block, or punch upon a moment's notice."

Christal shrugged and did as she was told.

"Also it'll build muscles in your legs. Oh, and next you can dust the dojo to build your arms up. Then the dishes to work on your grip." Yang said handing her a sponge and a bottle of dish soap.

Christal took them and got to work.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. I'm sure Christal didn't, she's the one stuck mopping. Er... Agility drilling...**

**Stay tuned~  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter five **Training by dodging random things?  
_

* * *

Master Yo walked into the kitchen and saw Christal lay down the mop, then pick up the sponge and start doing the dishes. "Yin! Yang! I said train her, not chore her!" He yelled.

"Well we're just trying to use the cleaning tools to train her like you did for us." Yin said.

"Would you rather us chore her or you bore her with your long talkish lesson thinks?" Yang asked while playing his hand held video game, "Man, that was a great nap..."

"Just teach her self defense like I asked ya to! Seriously, you two drive me NUTS sometimes. Though I gotta admit, the floor is cleaner than when you two mop it." Master Yo said as he walked away.

"The dishes are done, I've already dusted and mopped, and you two cleaned the outhouse yesterday." Christal said, drying her hands off on a small towel.

"Good. Next we'll work on your ability to doge." Yin said while putting the damp sponge from the dishes into a bag with some other things.

"Go wait for us outside while we find stuff for you to duck." Yang said.

Christal walked outside and laid on the ground, just watching as a cloud slowly passed.

Carl the evil cockroach wizard was watching them through binoculars from a tree not too far away.

"Well well well, looks like they've got someone new at the dojo. They're making her do the chores for them... Hmm... poor dear. I could probably trick her into going against them, maybe do a little laundry for me... Or I could just kidnap her, hold her captive, and lure those two WuFu warriors into some sort of trap that would keep them busy long enough for me to take over this town without interference... And then the world! ME! CARL THE EVIL COCKROACH WIZARD! Ah-hah-hah-hah-hah-hah-!"

"Carl! Did you find that new ointment yet?!" His mother interrupted his evil laughter.

"Not yet mom! I'm looking!" He yelled to her.

"Well hurry up!!! These bunions aren't going to heal themselves ya know!!!"

"I know mother!"

"Well then get out of that tree and go into the stores!!! What, are you waiting for a bottle of the stuff to grow from the branch or something?!"

"Coming mother!" Carl sighed and started to climb down from the tree, but lost his footing and fell to the ground instead. "D'ow! CURSEWORD!" He yelled.

Yin and Yang walked back outside the dojo, both carrying a bag.

"Ready Christal?" Yin asked.

Christal stood up and nodded.

Yin and Yang started to take the stuff out of the bags and throw them at her. Christal dodged, surprised that they were just tossing things at her. She did alright for a while, then the damp sponge hit her in the face. While she was trying to wipe the water off, Yang tossed a balloon full of grape jelly at her, hitting her directly.

"Wait!" Christal yelled, now wiping the jelly off of her face too.

"See? When you're dodging the opponent, you never know what's going to be thrown at you." Yang said.

"Yeah. Too bad that's literal when you're the person doing the throwing." Yin said.

"Hey, at least it's teaching her to duck and jump!" Yang said.

Yin nodded. "Yes, but she's just starting out. You don't have to toss a face full of jelly at her while she's already wiping water out of her eyes."

"Whatever." Yang shrugged.

Yin walked over and handed her a towel. "Well, I think that should do for right now. I was thinking that we should get her a new outfit. If she's going to be learning WuFu at all then she should wear something that's easier to train in then a dress."

Yang shrugged. "If you say so. But I don't wear things like that, so I wouldn't know."

"What about that WuFu skirt?" Yin smirked.

"Uh, that one giant person said it was a kilt. It was in that town where you had to be so tall to be manly." Yang said.

"Uh... Well anyway, let's go. Come on Christal. I'm taking you shopping." Yin said as she started to walk towards town. Christal nodded and followed her. Yang shrugged and went along with them.

"I'm only going because Master Yo said to watch her, and because I was going to go and buy that new comic book that just came out anyway." Yang said.

Yin shrugged. "Ok, just don't go all crazy and fight a bunch of people if there's only one left by the time you get there and others are after it."

"Pfff, I wouldn't go crazy. I'd just kick their butts!" Yang said.

Yin sighed.

* * *

_**Well, that's it for chapter five. I thought this one was ok. Well, until Christal tossed a jelly balloon at me for revenge of this story.**_

_**Anyway, there's more to come, so stay tuned~  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter six **Shopping. Carl, the angry ointment demanding wizard.  
_

* * *

"Hmm... Maybe something in blue? Hey wait, what if she trains wearing what we do?" Yin picked up a shirt that looked like the one she was usually wearing and added it to the pile in Yang's arms.

Yang sighed. "Do I look like a coat rack?"

Yin nodded. "Yep! Ya sure do! Now take those to Christal so she can try them on." She said while looking through some clothes on a nearby shelf.

Yang walked over to the dressing room door and knocked. "Yin handed me more stuff for you to try."

Christal opened the door. She was currently in a yellow dress wearing a straw hat with a sunflower on it. She took the clothes and shut the door again.

"Um, Yin... Don't you think you're overdoing it?" Yang asked.

"What? No. Now help me find a hair clip to match this skirt I just picked up." Yin said.

Christal walked out of the dressing room holding a pile of clothes.

"Finished already? Did everything fit ok?" Yin asked.

Christal shrugged. "Well the purple sweater was too itchy, and a few things were a little too snug, and one of the shirts was too loose, but everything else fit fine." She said putting them back.

"I found it!" Yin picked up a yellow, crescent moon shaped hair clip. She took the clothes from Christal and went to the counter, paying for them.

"You didn't have to do this you know..." Christal said.

"I know, but I like to shop. Besides, you're staying with us. I can't let you have only the two things that you brought with you to wear. Besides, it's kind of like you're family since we're all in the dojo together. Right, Yang?" Yin said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah... I guess. I'm just glad that it's not like having two Yins." Yang said.

"Well two of you wouldn't be a walk in the park either." Yin said.

"Whatever. Let's just go." Yang said.

Yin took out a list. "Ok, next is the grocery store." She handed Yang the bags of clothes, and they all walked towards the store.

"Why do I end up holding this stuff?" Yang complained.

Yin just shrugged.

After they picked up the items they made their way towards the check out counter.

"Hey, isn't that Carl?" Yang pointed out.

"Yeah... I wonder why he's here." Yin said.

"Probably trying to steal something like a pineapple again." Yang laughed.

Carl was yelling angrily at an employee. "WHAT?! What do you mean the shipment is going to be late?!"

"I'm sorry sir. I have no control over that, I just work here." The employee said.

"Great! Now what am I supposed to do, huh?! Mother was told that it would be in today, but you morons couldn't do that right!" Carl yelled.

"Sir, either calm down and buy whatever, or leave. You're freaking the customers out." The employee said.

"Calm?! Why would I be calm?! You'll pay for this! Swears me! Carl! The Evil Cockroach Wizard!" He yelled and zapped the employee.

"Gee Huu Wah!" Yang kicked Carl into a wall from behind.

"AH! Ow.... Oh great, you two again?" Carl rubbed his face, then walked over to them. "Look, can we do this later? Preferably after I force them to get mother's order here?"

"Order of what? Some kind of grocery of doom? Pineapple of pain maybe?" Yang said sarcastically.

"Oh, haha. For your information I haven't stolen a pineapple since that whole block out the suns idea. I don't even remember why I needed that pineapple... Anyway I'm only here to pick up an order that's supposed to be here, but isn't." Carl crossed his arms.

"Or you could just see if the same thing is in some other store." Yin said.

"Nah, mother already ordered it ahead so... Oh, by the way, who's that? New trainee?" Carl said, motioning to Christal.

"You think we're gonna tell you?" Yang said.

"What, you making her mop the dojo or something?" Carl asked.

"IT'S AN AGILITY DRILL!!! Wait, why are we even talking to you?!" Yang pulled out his sword, ready to attack.

"Just some not so friendly conversation between foes." Carl said, then turned to the employee. "You better get that shipment in soon!" He yelled then walked out.

"O...k.... That was odd." Christal said.

"No, that was Carl, the evil cockroach wizard." Yang said.

"I wonder what the shipment is.." Yin asked.

"Probably something evil." Yang shrugged.

"Actually it's bunion ointment." The employee said, dusting himself off.

"Eww..." Yin and Yang squinted.

"Well, I think we've got everything from the list." Yin said, heading to the checkout line.

"Oh yeah! New comic book, here I come!" Yang handed Christal the bags he had been carrying, then ran out of the store. Christal blinked.

Yang ran into the comic book store and grabbed a copy of the new book. "Sweet! One of the last ones!" He paid for it, ran back to the grocery store, and stood outside the door reading.

Christal and Yin walked out and saw Yang reading.

"Well, that's it." Yin said.

Yang looked up from the comic book. "What took ya?"

Yin rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

They walked back to the dojo and put the stuff away.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Christal now has more than two things to wear, which will mean less having to wash stuff; Carl is still angry because he has to get that ointment for his mother, who will most likely yell and use fire-breath causing him to get all singed and crispy before he can go back and get the order; and Yang has a new comic book.**

**Anyway there's more to come, so stay tuned.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter seven **Some food and bumping into old friends.  
_

* * *

"Well, now that we're basically done for the day, what do you want to do?" Yin asked.

Christal shrugged. "I dunno."

"Hey, what about the video arcade?" Yang asked.

"Nah... Maybe we could go check out the new restaurant that opened last week." Yin suggested.

"I guess we could." Yang shrugged.

"The one that serves sushi and stuff?" Christal asked.

"Yep! It's got foods from all over." Yin said.

"Alright, but only because of the food." Yang said, walking away.

"Hey, wait for us!" Yin went after him, pulling Christal along by her arm again.

"I can't wait to try the beef!" Yang yelled enthusiastically.

Yin rolled her eyes.

When they got to the restaurant, a girl bunny with slightly messy white fur, long blond hair, green eyes, wearing a waitress outfit, greeted them at the door. "Welcome to the super serving world restaurant, where we- … Christal?" She looked slightly confused.

Christal smiled. "Hi!"

Yang blinked. "Alright... I'm confused."

"I'm Tally. I knew Christal way back when, as kids. But I never expected to see her here... Especially after finding the old house empty a few years back with the land around it ruined.... Oh, my sister is inside waiting on tables." Tally said.

"I'm Yin, that's Yang. Nice to meet you." Yin said as they walked in. They spotted another bunny like Tally, except she had much shorter hair that was pulled up into two pigtails. She was poring someone a glass of tea.

"Tilly?" Christal walked over and sat at an empty table near her.

"Eh? Christal?!" Tilly almost spilled some tea, "I didn't expect to see you here." She smiled.

"We met your older sister at the door." Yang said.

Tilly giggled. "She's my twin, silly." Really? Could have fooled me." Yang sat down.

"Milly, could you serve them? My hands are a little full here."

"Hold your horses, two-nicorns, and whatnot, I'ma commin!" A white fur, read hair, green eyed bunny with a slight country-like accent said. She was wearing the same waitress outfit as the others, except for the daisy in her hair. She walked over to the table with a tablet and a pen. "What'll ya have? Whoa, Christal?" Milly blinked in confusion and disbelief.

Christal smiled. "I'll have the bacon and eggs."

Milly laughed. "Well you sure haven't changed much, have ya? Who's your friends?" She asked.

"I'm Yin, that's Yang." Yin said.

"I'll have the beef!" Yang said.

Milly smiled. "Ok. And what'll you have sweety? I'm Milly by the way. Till and Tall's cousin."

"Nice to meet you. I'll have today's soup special, please." Yin said.

Milly nodded. "Your order will be ready soon." She walked into the kitchen.

"So, these are all your childhood friends?" Yin asked.

Christal nodded. "Our moms knew each other, so we hung out a lot."

Another girl bunny was yelling as she argued with a customer. "No No No! Stop yelling at me! You didn't order a drink! Yeah? Well if we didn't need the money we wouldn't be here! Oh yeah?! Well same to you!!!" She had the same outfit as the others, her hair mostly left down with two pigtails up on the sides, it was green with purple tips, she had very light blue fur, and her eyes were brown.

"Whoa, who's the angry one?" Yang asked.

"That's Kami. She's a friend." Tilly said walking past to refill someone's drink at a nearby table.

"Her mom friends with yours too?" Yin asked.

Christal shrugged. "Not sure..."

"She's always just hung out with us. Usually at one house or another. No one ever knew where her parents or family were... or if she even had one once." Tilly said.

"Oh..." Yin said.

Tilly nodded.

Milly walked out of the kitchen with the food and put it on the table. "Anythin to drink with that?"

"Orange juice." Christal said.

"Nah!" Yang said with a mouth full of beef.

"Maybe just a glass of water." Yin shrugged.

Milly poured the drinks.

"Geez... some people..." Kami said walking over. "Oh, Christal. Hi. And you brought friends. WuFu warriors as I've heard from someone who was in here earlier." Kami smiled.

Christal nodded. "Yep."

"Well, it was nice meeting. Video arcade time!" Yang said, running off.

Christal and Yin tried to catch up with him.

"Wait! You forgot to pay!!!" Tally called after them.

* * *

**Well, that's all for this chapter. Good thing, because I'm kind of hungry now...**

**More to come, so stay tuned.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter eight** All that glitters is not gold, but the toilet that is still backs up.  
_

* * *

Yang stopped in front of the video arcade. The sign on the door said closed for repairs.

Yang stared at the sign with his mouth open. "... T....th... i-it... m... My babies!"

"Let's go Yang..." Yin said as she pulled him away.

"Nooooooo!" Yang yelled.

Christal shook her head as they walked off.

They went back to the dojo to find that someone was talking with Master Yo.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

A boy with black spots(one of which around his left eye), dark brown dog ears, dark blue eyes, and brown fur looked over at them. He had on a purple shirt and some kind of crown.

Yang laughed. "Dude! He's wearing a tiara!"

"I am known as Speckles. And this is not a tiara, it's a crown." Speckles said. He had a slight accent when he spoke.

Yin smiled enthusiastically. "Hi! I'm Yin. Nice to meet you."

"A-and I'm Y-y-yang. Ha ha! A dude wearing a tiara!" Yang fell over laughing.

"I'm sorry, my brother never really learned manners." Yin said.

"That's quite alright." Speckles said.

"I'm Christal." Christal waved.

Speckles smiled. "I'm going to be staying in this town for a while. My loyal subject has come with me and hopes to learn something from this dojo."

A girl with brown dog ears, light brown fur, a purple shirt, and dark blue eyes walked in.

"I got that sandwich you asked for." She said, handing Speckles a sandwich.

"This is Shela. She's the one I just told you about." Speckles said.

"Pleased ta meet ya." Shela said, shaking their hands.

"Hi..." Yang said staring, until Yin elbowed him.

"Well, I think I'll go look around town a bit. Cheerio." Speckles said as he walked out.

"Cheerio?" Yang raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"So.... anyone else want a sandwich?" Shela asked.

"Me!" Yang blurted out.

"I'll have one!" Master Yo said.

"Sure thing." Shela said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Well that was interesting.... A dude in a tiara!" Yang laughed again. "Man, that's just too funny!"

Christal sighed and Yin rolled her eyes.

"Yang! Show some respect! Prince Speckles has come a long way to get here." Master Yo said.

"Prince?" Yin's eyes lit up more than they had earlier when she saw the crown.

Yang laughed. "Speckles is an odd name for a prince. OW!" He rubbed his arm where Yin elbowed him.

Speckles was walking through the town when he saw something going on in a nearby ally that caught his attention.

"Golden plunger? I never heard of it." Yuck said. He was talking to a boy with a horn on his head, horse-like ears, red fur, dark red hair, orange eyes, a green shirt with a leather looking jacket, and a green hair tie pulling his hair back into a ponytail.

"Well, it exists. Not only that, but it has some sort of power. Keep your eyes out for it." He said, then disappeared in a puff of gray smoke. Yuck just stood there for a moment and blinked, then walked away.

"I've got to tell Yo." Speckles said, running back to the dojo.

"Yo!" Speckles ran into the dojo.

"Yo...." Yang said as a greeting.

"What? No, I mean Master Yo." Speckles said.

"Yeah?" Master Yo asked.

"I don't know, but for some reason there were two guys after the golden plunger meeting in an ally." Speckles said.

"The golden plunger?!" Master Yo yelled in disbelief.

"The golden plunger?!" Yin, Yang, and Christal yelled in surprise.

"The golden plunger?! Wait, what's the golden plunger?" Shela asked.

"Let me guess, a plunger of gold?" Yang said.

"It's that and more." Master Yo started to explain, "Long ago there was an ordinary toiled plunger, no different from the one in the closet that we've got. One day, there was some kind of powerful magic loose. A great warrior was trying to stop it from causing havoc. Then, the magic somehow got stuck in the world's first solid gold toilet. When the hero discovered that it was stopped up in the toilet, he rushed over to unclog the toilet with his trusty plunger and saved the town. In the process, the plunger had ended up absorbing that magic and turned to solid gold."

"I bet he couldn't use it to unstop anymore toilets, huh? Why can't our plunger turn to gold..." Yang said.

"Actually the plunger somehow retained it's flexibility and stuff that it already had because of the magic." Master Yo said, "Anyway, the hero decided to hide the plunger so that it couldn't be used for evil."

"So it's solid gold.... Are you sure this is all true?" Yin asked.

"Yes. I'm positive." Master Yo said.

"Heh, sounds fake to me." Yang said.

"It is not fake!" Master Yo yelled, "This legend was passed down generation to generation! Only thing is that no one knows what the plunger's power is."

"Plungering? Turning toilets to gold?" Yang asked sarcastically.

Master Yo rolled his eyes. "No one was ever told because the hero thought that if word got out about the powers then people would always be after it. Now, only a very few people even know about it's existence."

"Uh-huh..." Yang shrugged.

"So, if someone is after it, it's our duty as WuFu warriors to protect it." Master Yo said.

"Ah, the golden plunger, the only thing fit to clean the king's throne." Yang said.

"Actually father uses only a plunger with silver decoration." Speckles said.

"Whatever..." Yang shrugged.

* * *

**Well, that's all for this one. Huh... A golden plunger... Who knew? I bet Yang wishes that the plunger would turn gold each time he uses one for the outhouse. Probably for video game money or something. Oh well.**

**More to come, so stay tuned.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter nine** The riddle and the plunger  
_

* * *

Yin was looking through some books and scrolls. Christal was sitting nearby, just watching.

"Um... What are you doing?" Yang asked.

"Seeing if there's any shred of information written down anywhere about the golden plunger. Maybe there's a hint about where it is." Yin said.

"Good luck with that. While you're looking, I'll just go watch T.V." Yang said as he picked the remote up.

"Maybe it's hidden in some kind of solid gold city?" Yin asked, thinking out loud.

"Maybe it's hidden in a solid gold sewer." Yang said, flipping channels.

"Yang, I'm serious!" Yin yelled.

"Or maybe it's hidden somewhere obvious?" Shela said walking by.

"If so then it's somewhere obvious somewhere else in the world." Yang said.

Shela shrugged. "Then maybe it's hidden somewhere not so obvious.

"Well, if we can't find it, hopefully whoever else is looking for it won't find it either." Yin said.

Christal shrugged, sitting and watching as Yang flipped channels.

Yuck was outside eavesdropping on them.

"So it's real? Huh, I wonder what untold powers it has... Maybe those WuFools will find something useful that'll lead me to it." Yuck said talking to himself.

"Here's something." Yin said, looking at a page in a book, "It says here.... basically the story that Master Yo told us. It also says that the plunger has powers like.... Powers like..."

"Powers like what?" Yang asked.

Yin shrugged. " I don't know, the rest of this page is torn out. Oh, there's a note."

"What's it say?" Yang asked.

Yin leaned closer to the book to see what it said. "If you can read this......... then you're too close."

"Well that was lame." Yang said.

"Hey wait. It looks like some thing's written on the picture of the plunger." Yin said.

"Another too close note?" Yang asked.

"No." Yin took a magnifying glass out and used it to read, "It says... If you have found this use with care, and just always be aware. All that glitters is not gold, but the answer sits is icy cold."

"Icy cold? What the heck does that mean?!" Yang yelled.

"Huh... Sounds like some kind of a riddle. That's it! Maybe if we can solve this, then maybe we can find the plunger!" Yin said.

"A riddle?" Yuck said to himself, "That's it? Oh well, I guess it's better than nothing. Maybe I'll just let them do all the work in finding the plunger, then I'll just steal it before they can get it safe."

"All that glitters is not gold... but where I sit is icy cold... Hey, ice and snow glitters! And it's cold!" Yin said.

"What, is it hidden in some winter wonderland or in the back of a freezer?" Yang asked sarcastically.

Yin rolled her eyes, then read over the riddle again.

"If you find this use with care, just always be aware.... What would you need to be aware of that you'd have to use with care?" Yin asked, thinking out loud.

"What about a lake? You use it to skate on, you'd have to take care on where you're skating or if it's too bumpy, and if you're not aware, you could fall through thin ice! Not only that but frozen lakes are cold." Shela said.

"Hey, that could be it!" Yin said in a bit of a cheer.

"So we just need to find a frozen lake? That'll take forever." Yang complained.

"No, just one that's always frozen." Yin said.

"Yep! And just hope that we're right and that it isn't really in the back of someone's freezer. Why a plunger would be hidden in a freezer is quite strange... It wouldn't be fit to store food anymore." Shela said.

"True... Let's just go ask Master Yo. He might know of one." Yang said, still watching the T.V., "Whoa! Worlds funniest truck collisions is on!" He pointed and laughed.

Yin sighed. "Come on..." She said as she pulled Yang's arm and started to drag him away.

Yang tried to grip onto the floor with his fingers but was unsuccessful.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this one. At least they found something, but I wonder where the rest of that ripped page is... Maybe someone somehow knew the powers and was with the hero, so they wrote them down... then the hero found it and tore the page out and wrote the riddle or something. Ah well.**

**There's more to come, so stay tuned.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten: The Girl in The Lake**_

* * *

"Hmm.... Icy cold?!" Master Yo said looking over the riddle written on the scroll.

Yin nodded. "We figure that it must be some kind of frozen lake or something.

"Hmm... " A scroll appeared above Master Yo's head. He opened it and looked at the map on it. "Let's try here." He pointed at a lake on it. "and by let's I mean you."

"You're not going?" Yang asked.

"No, I've got that panda convention to go to." Master Yo said.

"But.... Aren't you the last panda on the planet???" Yin asked.

Master Yo smiled, "That's why I have ta go! See ya." He disapeared.

"Ok, let's go..." Yin said walking out as Yang and Christal followed.

"Well, this looks like it's it." Yin said as they reached the lake.

"One question... How do we find the plunger? I mean, it's probably somewhere in the middle of the lake!" Yang yelled.

"Um.... WuFu get us through the icy lake thing?" Yin said.

Next thing they all knew, they were under the ice and moving through the clear, cold water of the frozen lake.

"Wow, it worked!" Yin yelled.

".... How are we breathing and talking down here anyway?" Yang asked.

Yin and Christal shrugged, then they all started looking around in hopes of finding something.

"Sure is cold down here..." Yang said.

"Hey," Christal tapped on Yin's shoulder, "I think I found something... or rather... someone." She pointed to a rabbit that looked a bit similar to her. They all swam over to the other girl that was floating in the lake. She seemed unconcous and seemed to be holding a scroll of some kind. She had a lighter color of brown fur than Christal and had side bangs with one pigtail on each side.

"Is she alive?" Christal asked as they took hold of her.

"I'm not sure... um.... Let's try to get her out of here." Yin said. They all swam to the surface and somehow went through the ice again.

When they got out they laid the girl on the ground. She coughed and slowly sat up, opening her icy blue eyes. "Uhhh... What happened..." She said, rubbing her head.

"I'm Yin. This is Yang, and Christal. We found you in the lake and were hoping you could tell us what happened..." Yin said.

"Oh hi, I'm Yuki." Yuki said, then her stomich growled. "Oh man, am I starved. I'll catch you all later." Yuki ran off somewhere, forgetting the scroll she had.

"Um... that was strange." Yang said.

Yin picked up the scroll that Yuki had left. "She for got this." She said as she opened it.

"Oh what do you know, it's the same map that Master Yo had, except with smudges on it." Yang said.

Yin sighed, "Come on. Let's go tell Master Yo that we didn't find the plunger. Maybe he'll know what to do.

Christal nodded and followed Yin and Yang.

When they got back to the Dojo, Yin picked up the phone and called Master Yo at the panda convention.

"Did ya find it?" Master Yo asked.

"No... But there was a girl in the ice." Yin said.

"What?! Well why was she there?" Master Yo asked.

"Not sure, she ran off saying she was starved before we could find out." Yin shrugged, "Wait... Maybe she knows something about it!"

"Hmm... You two go find her and bring her back. I'll be home by the time you return." Master Yo said, hanging up.

"Ok, now we have to find Yuki." Yin told the others.

"Who's Yuki?" Shela asked.

Prince Speckles shrugged.

"She's some girl that was in the lake." Yang said.

"We have to find her? Hmm... Well, she said she was hungry so maybe she went to eat?" Christal shrugged.

"Yeah, but there's nowhere to eat around where that lake was. Who knows where she could be by now." Yin said.

"Speaking of eat, let's go back to that new restraunt." Yang said.

Yin sighed. "Fine. After that we're going to have to look for her."

Christal, Yin, and Yang left the Dojo and headed for town.

"Beef, here I come!" Yang said.

Christal stopped walking because she was looking at a small shop, causing Yang to walk into her back. "Oof! Hey, what's the hold up?!" Yang complained.

"Oh, just saw something. Hey, you two go ahead. I'll catch up later." Christal said.

"Ya sure?" Yin asked.

Christal nodded, "Yeah, I kind of wanted to check out this shop."

"Ok. If ya need us then let us know. We'll be at the restraunt." Yin said.

Yang nodded, "Yeah, and if it's an emergency then just scream and we'll run out here with our food to go." He said as they went seperate ways.

When Christal opened the door to the shop a small bell chimed.

"I'll be there in a second." A voice said.

The shop had a few knick-knacks and whatnot on the shelves, but was mostly full of unpacked boxes stacked up on the floor.

A bunny girl with grey fur, short pink hair, a yellow shirt and overalls, brown eyes, and a blue hairbow walked in from the front. "Hi, I'm Becky. Welcome to the shop. Just opened it. Sorry about the mess..." She said.

Christal smiled, "Don't worry about it. Hey, don't I know you?" She asked.

Becky nodded. "Yeah. I remember you. The pie eating contest back at the village, right?"

Christal laughed. "Yeah! Tilly ended up with a pie in the face back then!"

"Yep. Ah, those were the days. But now I've moved here and opened shop. It still needs some work." Becky shrugged.

"Hey, what's that?" Christal asked, looking at a paper that was face down on a box.

"Oh, this? Just an old map to the place called Aidrawkcab. Well... All of us non residents call it Backwardia. At least that's what my mum always said. It's a legendary land. You can have the map if ya like. It's not as if I need it after all. I mean, I'm not going to find the place any time soon." Becky shrugged.

Christal smiled and rolled the map up. "Thanks. Then again you never know. It might come in useful someday.

Becky shrugged, "Possibly."

* * *

**Yay, I'm back! Wait, I went somewhere? Just kidding. Actually I lost the origional chapters that I had written befor I had a chance to type and upload them, so I'm re-writing them. Hope they're as good as they were origionally... Too bad I can't magically press some kind of easy button and get them back, I had pictures of unadded characters in that papercliped packet.**

**Until next time~  
**


End file.
